The Winchester Way
by power-of-two-wyatt-chris
Summary: AU! The brothers are on the road with their father...full summary inside.


I do not own Supernatural. 

The Winchester Way 

15-year-old Wyatt Winchester looked out the Impala window with a little frown on his lips. They were once more traveling since their father had yet another hunt, one that he banned Wyatt from attending.

Wyatt glanced in the mirror at his younger brothers, who were in the backseat. 12-year-old Dean was wide-awake with a 7-year-old and a 4-year-old draped over him but he didn't seem to mind, because he really didn't, not anymore.

"Where are we going this time?" Wyatt asked his father as he turned his head to look at the man.

"Des Moines, Iowa." He answered

"Great." Wyatt muttered under his breath and John seemed to ignore him. Wyatt turned up the radio only for John to slap his hand and turn it all the way down since his youngest brothers were asleep.

"You boys are going to Polk, it's a nice school..." John said

_"Why don't you just send us to pastor Jim's if you don't want us?"_ Wyatt thought but he kept it to himself. He's never been the perfect son and he often fights with John as much as he possibly could. Mary always broke them up though...then she died and John became more obsessed with demon hunting.

He started getting into demon hunting when Wyatt was only 4-years-old...when his 2-year-old sister Rose was killed. First John would simply go hunting once a month...then once a week before he started hunting nonstop and following that was traveling around the world for it.

He started taking the boys along 4 years ago, when Mary died giving birth to the now 4-year-old Christopher. Wyatt's always noticed that John is nicer and sweeter to his baby brother and he doesn't mind really since Chris never really got the pampering and doting from Mary that the other boys got.

"Dean...pick a number." Wyatt said with a bored expression and John finally stopped talking, realizing that his son was paying no attention to him whatsoever.

"5."

"Try again." Wyatt said with a sigh.

"23?"

"Yep, just like the last 7 times." Wyatt said

"Maybe you should make up a new game then." John said

"I have an idea!" Wyatt said with a fake bright smile. "Get out of the fucking car and go home!"

John simply glared at his son for a moment before he looked away, not wanting to start anything with his youngest children asleep. He liked them that way.

"I hate this car." Wyatt muttered under his breath. He'd loved the Impala when he was younger and his dad would drive him around in it but now it's horrible since he pretty much lives in it and he's gotten bigger since he was about 3...and now he has longer legs.

"That's why I'm giving it to Dean when he turns 16." John said

"Good, I don't want this piece of crap," Wyatt scowled and John cuffed his head with one hand and Wyatt growled a little. "Don't touch me."

"Don't start Wyatt Michael." John said in a warning tone and Wyatt completely ignored him.

"Wyatt, pick a number between 1 and 10." Dean said hoping to stop the fight that he knew was coming.

"Hmm, you picked 5 last time so...6," Wyatt said and Dean sighed. "Gee, that was hard."

"Why are you such a jerk?" Dean asked and Wyatt glared at him.

"I'm a jerk because someone won't stop to get food or so we can sleep in actual beds tonight." Wyatt said and John tightened his grip on the steering wheel so his knuckles were white.

"We're stopping soon."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wyatt groaned when he saw only 2 beds in their crappy motel room. That meant he was sharing with their dad or his brothers, or he was the one who was sleeping on the ground.

John carried Chris and Sam into the room and laid them on a bed before he looked at Dean. "You can sleep with them Dean, Wyatt you can share with your brothers and sleep on the ground."

"Great." Wyatt said as he grabbed a pillow and dropped it on the ground before he laid down. _"Yeah, this is fantastic." _

"You can sleep in the bed, I'll take the floor." Dean said

"No, no, I wouldn't dream of it." Wyatt said

"Wyatt just go to sleep if you're going to get an attitude." John said roughly. Wyatt abruptly stood up and left the motel room slamming the door behind him. As soon as he was outside it started pouring and he sighed before he walked to the 'lobby'.

"I need a room." He said

"How many beds?"

"1." Wyatt said as he took out some cash and the guy gave him a key. Wyatt headed down the hallway until he found room 5 and smiled when he saw a bed. He plopped down on it and sighed in relief, and actual bed.


End file.
